Human
History Humans are one of the oldest races on Tessanis, only predated by orcs and dwarves and a few niche races. Humans first came about during the Age of Fire. The warmth of the magma allowed a few of the less hardy races to come forth. Humans began competing with the Orcs for the primary food source of dwarves and goblins. Through the Age of Water, humans showed an amazing resilience and adaptability. They no longer had to live off the rock eating races, but now primarily lived on coasts, as fisherman. This gave orcs free reign over the dwarves and goblins as a food supply. The Age of Light was what gave humans sentience. This led to the first small settlements and villages, and culture. The humans still had a tendency to stay near the large bodies of water. Their newfound intelligence also allowed for the earliest forms of magic to come forth. These magicks were primal and unique, a far cry from the modern magicks. The Age of Magic gave birth to massive, widespread civilizations. Humans were everywhere, and even had subspecies. Humans became the dominant race world wide. The Death of Magic hit humans especially hard. Many were wiped out completely and only survived by being so well spread out and adaptable. In the current Age of Rejuvenation, with magic returning, humans are finding themselves more resilient than ever and ready to take the world for their own once more. Biology Physical Appearance No one can match the adaptability of the human race. They are able to live in any climate and their appearances often adjust to better serve them there. This has often led to true subspecies of humans that are more finely tuned to an area than their brethren. Their skin and hair colors range from the palest of whites and yellows to the darkest of blacks and browns. On average, they range from about 5' to 7' in height, and move up and down the weight scale like no other. Common Traits Humans are nothing if not extremely varied. Females are usually smaller and lighter in all of the human subraces, with males also tending to be hairier and more muscular. Humans can reproduce quite rapidly compared to many races. The average lifespan is 60-70 years, though people making it to the ripe age of 100 isn't unheard of. Child mortality is fairly high in humans, but the windows of reproduction are also high. Many families will make as many children as possible so as to have higher chances of survival. Humans adaptability has also made it so that they are able to reproduce with nearly every other race in existence, much more so than others. And their traits tend to blend with the offspring's other parent, rather than one set being dominated by the other. Psychology Reproduction Sub-Races Anuirean Blind Cave Human Chillborn Society Social Structure Language Names Family Life Everyday Life Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in a Combat or Magic Skill, AND +30 in a Profession, Art, or Personal Knowledge Skill, AND +30 in a Social or Support skill. All of your choice. Special Abilities: None Tags Standard